A crazy night
by sawa18
Summary: Alternative universe where karai is fallen in love with Leo, but he hates her. The night after the events of the episode "follow the leader", Leonardo suddenly wakes up finding a surprise. Leonardo/Karai (one sided love)


Leonardo went to bed early that night. He was mentally and physically exhausted because Master Splinter revealed to his oldest son that Karai was his daughter and the Shredder stole her from him during that fire of 16 years ago. The young turtle was calm at first but couldn't bear the fact that hideous girl was actually his sensei's lost daughter; he couldn't accept it, so he just went to his room trying to meditate. He sat on his bed and he fell asleep.

Suddenly he felt something. It was a weird sensation and it felt it in the bottom of his plastron, he couldn't think of anything but how good it was. He smiled, still half in his dream about ninja rabbits. Leo suddenly realized that he couldn't move his legs and his arms, opening his eyes he saw Karai blocking half of his body with her weight. Also, he realized, his legs and wrists were tied up on the bed; but, most of all he was baffled that Karai's mouth was on his…on his cock!

Her head was bouncing up and down at a pretty fast pace.

"Karai…?" he felt the anger increase inside him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he screamed while trying to loosen the nodes, but in one second the Karai's Tanto blade was on his throat. "Shhhhh…if you scream again I'll cut your beautiful neck and i don't think that your dead body will be really useful to your master" she said with a low and husky voice. He gulped, a lot of questions rushing through his head like an huricane _Why is she here? How did she find this place? Are my brothers okay? Oh i swear, if she touched my father..AH_ his thoughts were interrupted by a spasm of pleasure.

Leonardo almost forgot that **Karai was performing oral sex on him**, his vision blanked and he tried not to lose control: he just wanted to kill that bitch for humiliating him in in this dishonorable way; he couldn't believe that the girl he'd always imagined as angelic Master Splinter's daughter was actually her. And then he felt a big wave of guilt upon him _OHMYGODOHMYGOD she's my sensei's daughter; she's my sister; it's so wronghhhnnnnnn…_

He betrayed himself and let go his arousal. He couldn't help it, everything felt too good. Gasping and searching for air, he didn't want to meet her gaze, that would make it more humiliating.

"Oh Leo, you taste so good" she said gobbling his member. She was searching them, but he closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Sigh..ok Leonardo, i guess i should show you something"

He was about to scream to leave him alone when she unzipped her pants and started to touch her womanhood. This time he couldn't shut his eyes nor focus on something other than her fingerfucking herself. It was hypnotic and hot and…_marvelous_; shamefully, he realized his cock was getting hard again.

As if Karai had read his mind,she let go of her tanto and her free hand slid to his dick, caressing and moving it up and down, gently at first but then grasping it firmly and stirring faster.

Leonardo thought he was surely going to pass out: the pleasure, the shame of being touched so intimately by his mortal enemy (even if he just discovered she was Splinter's lost daughter)…he couldn't bare it anymore. All he remembered then was the tears on the corner of his eyes and that a moment later his cum was on karai's face and body like the first time.

In that exact moment, he saw karai shruddering and gasping for air, she slit her finger from her cunt and took a tissue from her pants pocket. Leo noticed that her cheeks were red and her face all sweaty _did she really enjoyed it? didn't she only tease him?_ he was confused as never before. His heart was pounding, like he ran for at least four hours.

"Well, leo, that was really fun, but i should go. Daddy is waiting for me" she said. The young turtle knew she was referring to the shredder but he couldn't stop himself to think about master splinter in his room, alone, worrying about his daughter and the fact that he trusted his eldest son didn't help. Leonardo felt the guilt rising in his chest and let two warm tears down on his cheeks.

"No! Shhhh, my love" she caressed his right cheek "don't cry, i'll be back soon. Just wait for me" He was starting to freaking out.

In minute she completely cleaned herself and left his bedroom, but it has been 30 minutes before leo could free his body from the knots. He continued to cry all night because of this crazy situation, what he would have given to be just a normal boy.

The next morning he couldn't say to his family the shameful things that have been done to his body, but from that night leonardo setted traps in his room.

**Oh poor Leo, he didn't think that being a leader would be so hard.  
**

**What do you think? If you want leave me a message xo**


End file.
